1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spray paint cans and, more specifically, to self-charging, manually loaded spray paint cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates generally to spray paint cans and, more specifically, to self-charging, manually loaded spray paint cans. The pre-charged, standardized color spray paint cans available to the general populace via standard sales outlets do not offer the option to customize. Hence a need exists for a user-specified spray paint can system that is used, maintained, and operated with minimal effort.
The discharging of paint via compressed gas is particularly useful in instances where time is of the essence. Having a readily available system that can deploy various colors, types, and grades of paint for application is not only warranted, but also necessary in the modern world. Painting systems that offer the customization of paint often have costly apparatus, such as an air compressor, to deliver the user defined color. The present invention overcomes this bulky and costly machinery by minimizing the size of the system. Having a self-contained pressurization system allows the invention to be more portable, and also become more cost effective and more easily used by an individual.
The invention of a container containing a liquid that is to be evacuated by pressure is known throughout the art of the assigned class and subclasses. However, it is felt that a need exists for a container wherein a user designed custom color or alternate fluid may be deposited and subsequently discharged. This container should have a removable and reattachable lid that, upon attachment, will seal, puncture, and pressurize the contents of the container. Once pressurized, the custom color spray paint should allow the user to selectively release and direct the custom color paint.
While the prior art on the subject may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a paint spray can that can be pressurized after a custom color has been added.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container that is pressure resistant, having open and closed opposing ends. This pressure resistant container is threaded at the open end for the attachment of the cap structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a threaded cap structure that is pressure resistant and having a paint applicator for the release and direction of the paint. The cap structure will also have a puncturing pin extending downwardly so as to puncture the pressurized gas cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure resistant seal between the container and cap structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an inner guide channel for the placement of the pressurizing gas cartridge. This channel is also utilized to guide the puncturing pin into position, ensuring the proper release of the pressurizing gas.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a solid spherical object to ensure proper distribution of solid components suspended in solution prior to discharge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sight glass incorporated into the side of the pressure resistant container to view the proper level of paint or other fluid when filling the pressure resistant container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a particle filter attached to the end of the spray nozzle feed tube to prevent large particulate matter from obstructing the spray nozzle or alternate egress port.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a spray nozzle or other egress port for the immediate deployment of the added liquid.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a puncturing pin to facilitate the release of gasses contained in the pressurization cartridge and thus the rapid pressurization of the container and its contents.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a static or replaceable pressurizing device, most often embodied as a standard pressurized gas cartridge.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure resistant cap structure with an easily deformable center. This is to facilitate the puncturing of the pressurized gas cartridge by striking the cap structure and effectively puncturing the pressurized gas cartridge.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an alternate embodiment having a pressurization port for the external pressurization of the pressure resistant container.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the field by providing an easily reusable painting system wherein the contents of the pressure resistant container may be replaced or altered to suit the user""s needs.
A paint dispenser is provided, comprising: a paint container for holding paint, the paint container having a removable and reattachable lid; a pressurized gas container having a puncturable discharge outlet, the gas container containing a pressurized gas, the gas container being positioned within the paint container; a puncturing member extending from the lid, the puncturing member being positioned with respect to the gas container discharge outlet such that attachment of the lid to the paint container causes the puncturing member to puncture the gas container discharge outlet, the punctured discharge outlet releasing the pressurized gas into the paint container, the released pressurized gas causing the paint container to become pressurized; and a paint application member having a release valve, the manipulation of the release valve allowing paint to be displaced from the paint container under pressure.
In another embodiment a hollow member is positioned within the paint container and about the gas container, forming an annulus between the hollow member and the gas container such that the paint in the paint container is segregable in the annulus, and further such that gas discharged from the gas container discharge outlet is routed by the hollow member to the annulus above the paint.
In another embodiment the dispenser further comprises an elongated transparent member, the paint container being adapted to position the transparent member on the paint container such that at least part of the interior of the paint container is visible from outside the paint container.
In another embodiment the dispenser further comprises a paint agitator member, the agitator member being unrestrained such that motion of the paint container causes the agitator member to move within the paint.
In another embodiment the paint application member is positioned on the paint container below the lid.
In another embodiment the paint application member is positioned on the lid, and further wherein the paint container has a bottom and the dispenser further comprises an elongated conduit having a first end in fluid communication with the paint application member and a second end positioned proximate the paint container bottom such that paint is drawn through the conduit from the bottom of the container.
In another embodiment the elongated conduit second end has a filter for filtering solid particles in the paint as the paint enters the elongated conduit.
In another embodiment the paint application member has a finger-operable nozzle, such that depression of the nozzle opens the release valve causing paint to be released for directed application through the nozzle.
In another embodiment the nozzle is adjustable for regulating the amount and pattern of paint discharge.
A paint dispenser is provided, comprising: a paint container for holding paint, the paint container having a removable and reattachable lid; a pressurized gas container having a puncturable discharge outlet, the gas container containing a pressurized gas, the gas container being positioned within the paint container; means for puncturing the discharge outlet, the punctured discharge outlet releasing the pressurized gas into the paint container, the released pressurized gas causing the paint container to become pressurized; and means for selectively releasing paint from the gas container under pressure and directing the released paint.
In another embodiment the dispenser further comprises means for segregating the paint from the gas container discharge outlet such that the released gas is released above the paint in the paint container.
In another embodiment the dispenser further comprises means for visually determining the level of paint in the gas container.
In another embodiment the dispenser further comprises means for agitating the paint in response to motion of the paint container.
In another embodiment the means for selectively releasing paint from the gas container is positioned on the lid, and further wherein the paint container has a bottom and the dispenser further comprises an elongated conduit having a first end in fluid communication with the means for selectively releasing paint from the gas container, and a second end positioned proximate the paint container bottom such that paint is drawn through the conduit from the bottom of the container.
In another embodiment the elongated conduit second end has means for filtering solid particles in the paint as the paint enters the elongated conduit.
A paint dispenser is provided, comprising: a paint container for holding paint, the paint container having a removable, reattachable, and deformable lid; a pressurized gas container having a puncturable discharge outlet, the gas container containing a pressurized gas, the gas container being positioned within the paint container; a puncturing member extending from the lid, the puncturing member being positioned with respect to the gas container discharge outlet such that deformation of the attached lid causes the puncturing member to puncture the gas container discharge outlet, the punctured discharge outlet releasing the pressurized gas into the paint container, the released pressurized gas causing the paint container to become pressurized; and a paint application member having a release valve, the manipulation of the release valve allowing paint to be displaced from the paint container under pressure.
In another embodiment a hollow member is positioned within the paint container and about the gas container, forming an annulus between the hollow member and the gas container such that the paint in the paint container is segregable in the annulus, and further such that gas discharged from the gas container discharge outlet is routed by the hollow member to the annulus above the paint.
In another embodiment the dispenser flirter comprises an elongated transparent member, the paint container being adapted to position the transparent member on the paint container such that at least part of the interior of the paint container is visible from outside the paint container.
In another embodiment the dispenser further comprises a paint agitator member, the agitator member being unrestrained such that motion of the paint container causes the agitator member to move within the paint.
In another embodiment the paint application member is positioned on the paint container below the lid.
In another embodiment the paint application member is positioned on the lid, and further wherein the paint container has a bottom and the dispenser further comprises an elongated conduit having a first end in fluid communication with the paint application member and a second end positioned proximate the paint container bottom such that paint is drawn through the conduit from the bottom of the container.
In another embodiment the elongated conduit second end has a filter for filtering solid particles in the paint as the paint enters the elongated conduit.
In another embodiment the paint application member has a finger-operable nozzle, such that depression of the nozzle opens the release valve causing paint to be released for directed application through the nozzle.
In another embodiment the nozzle is adjustable for regulating the amount and pattern of paint discharge.
In another embodiment, the lid deformation is elastic.
In another embodiment, the lid deformation is permanent.
A paint dispenser is provided, comprising: a paint container for holding paint, the paint container having a removable and reattachable lid; an inlet member adapted to interface with a pressurized gas container for introducing pressurized gas into the paint container, the introduced pressurized gas causing the paint container to become pressurized; and a paint application member having a release valve, the manipulation of the release valve allowing paint to be displaced from the paint container under pressure.
In another embodiment the dispenser further comprises an elongated transparent member, the paint container being adapted to position the transparent member on the paint container such that at least part of the interior of the paint container is visible from outside the paint container.
In another embodiment the dispenser further comprises a paint agitator member, the agitator member being unrestrained such that motion of the paint container causes the agitator member to move within the paint.
In another embodiment the paint application member is positioned on the paint container below the lid.
In another embodiment the paint application member is positioned on the lid, and further wherein the paint container has a bottom and the dispenser further comprises an elongated conduit having a first end in fluid communication with the paint application member and a second end positioned proximate the paint container bottom such that paint is drawn through the conduit from the bottom of the container.
In another embodiment the elongated conduit second end has a filter for filtering solid particles in the paint as the paint enters the elongated conduit.
In another embodiment the paint application member has a finger-operable nozzle, such that depression of the nozzle opens the release valve causing paint to be released for directed application through the nozzle.
In another embodiment the nozzle is adjustable for regulating the amount and pattern of paint discharge.
A paint dispenser is provided, comprising: a paint container for holding paint, the paint container having a removable and reattachable lid; means for interfacing with a pressurized gas container for introducing pressurized gas into the paint container, the introduced pressurized gas causing the paint container to become pressurized; and means for selectively releasing paint from the gas container under pressure and directing the released paint.
A paint dispenser is provided, comprising: a paint container for holding paint, the paint container having a bottom and a removable and reattachable lid; a pressurized gas container having a puncturable discharge outlet, the gas container containing a pressurized gas, the gas container being positioned within the paint container; a puncturing member extending from the lid, the puncturing member being positioned with respect to the gas container discharge outlet such that attachment of the lid to the paint container causes the puncturing member to puncture the gas container discharge outlet, the punctured discharge outlet releasing the pressurized gas into the paint container, the released pressurized gas causing the paint container to become pressurized; an elongated transparent member, the paint container being adapted to position the transparent member on the paint container such that at least part of the interior of the paint container is visible from outside the paint container; a hollow member positioned within the paint container and about the gas container, forming an annulus between the hollow member and the gas container such that the paint in the paint container is segregable in the annulus, and further such that gas discharged from the gas container discharge outlet is routed by the hollow member to the annulus above the paint; a paint agitator member, the agitator member being unrestrained such that motion of the paint container causes the agitator member to move within the paint; a paint application member having a release valve, the manipulation of the release valve allowing paint to be displaced from the paint container under pressure, the paint application member being positioned on the lid, the paint application member having a finger-operable nozzle, such that depression of the nozzle opens the release valve causing paint to be released through the nozzle, the nozzle being adjustable for regulating the amount and pattern of paint discharge; and an elongated conduit having a first end in fluid communication with the paint application member and a second end positioned proximate the paint container bottom such that paint is drawn through the conduit from the bottom of the container, the elongated conduit second end having a filter for filtering solid particles in the paint.
In another embodiment, the paint dispenser further comprises a seal member positioned between the dome cap and the container.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustrating specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.